


Deal Maker

by Stabilitize



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill has a human form but he's still a demon asshole, BillDip, Drabble, M/M, Short, car crash, mabels in a coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabilitize/pseuds/Stabilitize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel is on life support and the only way Dipper can think to save her is Bill. </p><p>(Short n' shitty drabble so I can get used to writing this pairing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal Maker

Bill hated them. Humans were truly the most pathetic, greedy, disgusting things he’d ever had the displeasure of encountering. They were weak and afraid and shallow and just down right unintelligent really.

 

But oh. 

 

He hadn’t seen anything quite like this. A human begging at his feet, prepared to get on his hands and knees to clean Bill’s shoes with his tongue if asked. Well, to be exact there wasn’t anything special about that part really. It was more who than what.

 

Dipper Pines was on his knees in front of the dream demon, so defeated, so out of options. He needed Bill to make this deal. He needed his sister to be alive.

 

Oh, what a sight for immortal eyes.

 

“What’s in it for me, kid?” The demon inquired with an all knowing smirk, looking down at what was both the most pathetic and most delicious sight he’d seen in a while. “What can you possibly give me?” Dipper’s puffy, swollen eyes met his own gleaming ones, hesitant and almost afraid of the words he had to speak. Dipper finally opened his mouth, though silent for a long time before speaking. "I don't have all night."

 

“Me. I’ll… I’ll give you me.” He croaked, looking back down at the hospital floor. It was silent for a moment, but Bill could hear the heart monitor along with all the other machines that were the only things keeping Mabel Pines alive. “I need her Bill… I’m begging you, please...” Dipper whispered, his voice breaking a little more with every beep.

 

The car crash hadn’t affected Dipper much, sadly. There were some scratches and bruises, sure, but the car hit Mabel’s side at full force. Bill had watched it happen, too, he had watched blood drip from the broken windows, watched it drip against the road… What a sight. Mabel was pulled out with a punctured lung, 6 broken ribs, a broken arm, a fractured leg, a concussion and a few others Bill didn't care enough to remember. 

 

“You make a tempting offer, Pine Tree.” Bill said, his voice calm though his eyes showed malicious excitement. “Real tempting.”

 

But of course, what could Dipper do? Bill and Dipper both knew he was the kid’s only hope and that only made things more perfect. 

 

“Please, Bill.” Dipper whispered, his voice so quiet Bill nearly didn’t hear it. Oh, all the ways he could break this kid. He didn’t even need to make a deal. All Bill would have to do was cut the power and poor Dipper would smash faster than standing on raw eggs.

 

A laugh escaped his throat, and how could Bill stop it? Dipper was crying again, his shoulders shaking and his head bowed as he let out hiccupping breaths. “Alright kid, you have a deal.” Bill said finally, which made Dipper look up. “It’ll be your life in exchange for hers. I’ll return your sisters life, and I’ll take yours to do as I please.” Bill chimed almost sweetly, but his smirk never left his face. 

 

Dipper nodded. Why would he think to question it while in the state he was in? Why would he ask questions when he was presented with an offer to get his sister back? He just wouldn’t, and Bill was fully aware of this as Dipper and bill shook hands, the fire illuminating the room with blue for a moment before it was gone.

 

Dipper watched. He watched and he watched and when nothing happened he nearly screamed. “Why isn’t she awake Bill? That was the deal!”

 

“No, Pine Tree. The deal was your life for hers, and I haven’t killed you. She’ll stay asleep until I decide to off you.” Dipper looked up in utter horror. “And if you kill yourself it doesn’t affect Shooting Star over here. And you wanna know the best part?” 

 

Dipper sobbed and collapsed, curling in on himself as Bill tutted and crouched down, pulling the poor twin into his arms. A soft kiss was placed to the broken boy’s temple as Bill leaned forward to sweetly whisper in his ear. 

 

“The best part is I own you forever, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is horrible I'm trash but I love this pairing sorry


End file.
